Alps
The Alps biome, consists of large mountains with spruce. The Snow mountains are made of stone, and covered in snow. Description The alps is an extremely high mountain biome, though is flat on the top. Most of the biome ground consists in stone covered by snow, though some patches of dirt and gravel can be seen. Passive mobs can spawn here. Villages can spawn in alps. it is a cold biome, water will freeze, and snow instead of rain. So, if you want to make a farm, you'll need to cover up your water. Survival Tactics The Alps are difficult, in a word. However, with exterior connections you may find that it's quite enjoyable. There's very little dirt, and definitely no grass. Everything is covered in snow, and basically the two resources are snow and stone. The passive mobs are fairly rare, so you will find that a wheat or such farm is the only way to sustainably live. There are large overhangs pretty much everywhere (but thankfully not too many caves coming off of the surface) so anywhere but the top level is susceptible to mob attacks during the day. Mining is tedious - getting down to anywhere near diamond would take a long time. You won't get many visitors even if you want them. Plus, the giant cliffs aren't good for your health if you happen to slip, and the fact that there are no caves will impede your progress. On the positive side, the Alps are awesome. You have an epic view at the edge of a cliff (don't fall now) and all the snow you could want. Since they're so hard to get up, your house has the upper hand in any attack from below. Farms aren't that hard to make (once you have the seeds), and with outside connections this may be actually quite a nice place to live. Plus you can make an awesome snowcastle if you get a shovel and shovel some snow. Trivia *In real life, the European Alps are one of the great mountain range systems of Europe. The highest peaks of the Alps are higher than 4,000 meters (the highest peak is the Mont Blanc or Monte Bianco with its 4,810 metres high). ** There is also a mountain range in New Zealand called the Southern Alps, because of the resemblance to the European Alps. It was the filming location of the Misty Mountains scene from the live-action film adaptation of Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. *Some other biomes can be as high or almost as high (crag, mesa) as the alps biome, though are not covered with snow. *The Biome ID before 1.8 was 173 Gallery Alps4.png|a global view of the top of the alps biome Alps2.png|the biome as seen in the top Alps1.png|an alps biome with a stepe on its feet Alps.png|The Alps Biome as shown in BOP official forum post 2013-10-20_13.32.59.png|A chateau on an alp mountain (Note: not naturally generated) Imagealp.png Category:Biomes Category:Majestic peaks Category:Mountain